


Stare into the ABIS

by DGshoe



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, izuku makes friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGshoe/pseuds/DGshoe
Summary: Izuku witnessed an assault attempt just last week and learned a few secrets about the police force. Now, he sits in front of the boss of the police's secret branch and one of their detectives as they make their case to recruit him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stare into the ABIS

**Author's Note:**

> Golly, did I want to write this one for a while, lol. Enjoy!!

“Our research shows that quirks have influence on a person's psyche,” the woman in red began; her legs crossed as she sat on what Izuku presumed to be her desk. “Skipping through the boring stuff, it means that if we get the wrong combination of quirks in the Psync machine, both the Psyncer and the subject could be in danger.”

Psync. There's that word again. If you told Izuku that being a witness to an assault attempt last week would get him in this kind of mess, he'd proudly say that someone was being saved and therefore consequences be damned. Now, Izuku began to seriously reconsider his life choices when he was called to the office of the woman who forced him to sign non-disclosure agreements about the police's secret replacement for telepathy. Where she wanted to get with that opening speech was beyond him, though.

“That means a quirkless person is the safest bet to be on the active side of a Psync,” the other man in the room continued. He was tall with short, black and disheveled hair, a red shirt under his black suit and an air of perpetual exhaustion. “And because of _that_ , she wants to recruit you.”

Izuku choked.

“Come on, Date! Let me make some drama out of it.”

“You already scared him enough during interrogation last week!”

“Yeah, because the suspect's quirk was screwing with his memory.”

The woman looked towards Izuku again.

“Look, you don't _have_ to join ABIS. I'm just saying that you're really important for what we do here.” She got up from her desk and knelt in front of Izuku, with a hand on his shoulder while looking directly into his eyes. “That's because you're quirkless, and also because you're smart; half the stuff we did on that case last week was thanks to your input.”

Izuku swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes. This was the first time someone said he was important; because of his quirklessness, even! But somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help but be suspicious. They could be telling the truth about how it's important to have a quirkless person on their ranks, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be worked to exhaustion, then abandoned when he couldn't do anymore for ABIS.

“H-how would I help you?” He asked with a shaky voice.

“We won't call on you whenever we please, that's for sure,” the man said while glaring at his superior.

“Chill, Date.” She answered, getting up and walking back to her desk. “I wouldn't take a kid out of his school to do police work.” She picked up a file from the desk and handed it over to Izuku. “Think of it as a part-time job. It's not exactly _legal_ but nothing we find on Psync can be used as evidence in the first place; and you don't even have to go on the machine, we’ll just ask for your opinion on stuff.”

True to her word, the file was quite blunt in that he wouldn't be called on school days or that he wouldn’t be a Psyncer; if she was telling the truth about it not being a lawful arrangement, then probably the file was made so he could understand what he was getting into, not an actual contract. That's surprisingly thoughtful.

“You’re welcome.”

Crap, he said that out loud.

“Sure did, kid,” Date snorted.

“S-sorry.” Izuku fidgeted in his chair. “Are you even sure you want _me_? T-there are many other people that are more fit for the job than me-”

“Didn’t we just say that you’re perfect for ABIS?” Boss interjected.

“Yeah, but I’m not the only quirkless person in the world,” although it very much felt like that. “And besides, I-I’m still in middle school! You can’t just call me to work for the police just like that!”

“That’s what I’ve be-” Date began to speak when his _eye fell off his socket, grew a body, and jumped up on the desk_.

Izuku, like any reasonable person, shrieked. Then, still like a reasonable person, realized it must be Date’s quirk and calmed down. The eye with a hamster-like body sighed. Huh.

“Aiba, what the hell?” Date asked his own eye, and Izuku elected to ignore the pun in the name.

“Date, I have good reason to do this.” A feminine and very much adult voice came out of the hamster answering the man’s question, before turning to Izuku again. “Pleased to meet you, Izuku, I’m an A.I-Ball but please call me Aiba. I am a prosthetic eye equipped with state-of-the-art technology and a very advanced artificial intelligence, as you can see.”

Izuku didn’t remain startled for long at his assumption being shot down; rather, he began to imagine what made such technology possible in the first place, how could it leave Date’s eye socket like that? Can Date see through it? Her? Izuku was confused about the sudden turn of events but excited all the same.

“You can save the questions about me for later,” Aiba cut in, “right now, there’s something I’d like you to see. If you could look at your phone?”

Izuku did as he was told and picked up his phone, on the screen were pictures of his analysis notebooks that he didn’t remember taking. Pages upon pages of his work stared at his face.

“You might recall that Date and I visited your apartment several times throughout the last week. In one of those visits, we happened to see one of your notebooks lying open on a table,” Aiba told him, “while reading it, I decided to compare to notes found on analysis forums within the internet; and I can say without a doubt that yours can easily match, and in some cases surpass, even the most thorough analysis I could find on-line.”

Izuku blushed. It couldn’t be that good.

“Date might recall that since then, I have been pushing him to ask for your opinion on different matters more often; specially those concerning the criminal’s quirk, and that proved to be key in subduing him once he turned violent during the arrest. I’d like to thank you for that.” Aiba’s little body stood up and bowed to Izuku, who was once again battling the tears trying to escape.

“With that out of the way, I’d like to address your possible concerns about ABIS,” Aiba continued, “at no point we will impose on your other responsibilities, especially school, neither will you be sent to somewhere where your well-being might be at risk. You don’t have to go anywhere near the Psync machine, but we will ask for your opinion in what we see in Somnium.

“Lastly, you are not obligated to join and you can quit at any time. You are welcome to come to ABIS at any time even if you turn down our proposal as well, if only to spend some time with us,” Aiba finished, probably summarizing the file the woman gave him. “And regarding your last statement, it is true you aren’t the only quirkless person in the world; but you’ve never met another throughout your life, have you?”

Izuku slowly shook his head, was Aiba trying to pick at that wound to get him to accept? For some reason, Izuku doubted it.

“As I thought,” Aiba sighed, “if anything I’ll at least give you Date’s number. He knows what you go through so you can talk to him.”

Izuku froze and slowly turned to Date.

“Y-you know?” Izuku turned to the man standing by the bookshelf, his voice begging to know.

Date let out a sigh, scratched the back of his head and answered: “Yes.”

What came after was a blur, both because of Izuku’s tears clouding his vision and the emotion that triggered them. He still didn’t agree to join right away, but after some ten more minutes of talking and crying, Izuku agreed to go for dinner with Date, his daughter and Aiba in the future - it was Date’s boss who made the suggestion, in fact - as well as visiting ABIS more often in the future to see what made up the prosthetic eye sitting on the desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Typos, mistakes, ideas, and incoherent screaming are welcome in the comments!


End file.
